narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Terumī
Hiroshi Terumī (てるみヒロシ, Terumii Hiroshi) was a member of the main branch and third known leader of the Terumī clan. Background Hiroshi was a skilled shinobi who didn't like to fight. Because they were somehow winning the civil war, Hiroshi thought that kids could just relax and be kids instead of been under the pressure of training hard and take responsabilities as soon as they can. He really wanted to be there to work in behalf of a new town where his family can settle and be safe. However, unlike his mother, he didn't pay much attention to the tuition of his children and rather took care of the situation by himself, leading the clan even when was Ryo was supposed to do so. Due to the huge load he put on his own shoulders, Hiroshi got sick and died at a young age, leaving the clan to a spoiled and unprepared person. Personality Hiroshi was a calm and kind man who hated violence but believed it was necessary sometimes. He was a gentle shinobi who loved flowers and animals. He was a little clumsy sometimes and tended to forget the things he considered unimportant. However, he was sociable and was always surronded by people. Among the negative features of Hiroshi's personality, is the way in which he related to his children. Hiroshi used to minimize both the mistakes and the pranks of his children. His tender side forced him to be very gentle during the training and he spoiled them as much as he could. Appearance Hiroshi wasn't good looking but had a friendly face. He had wide open blue-green eyes and curly messy red hair. Hiroshi was very tall and liked to look at people faces when talking so he tended to walk with his body bent forwards. Because of this his developed a hump on his back. He was always smiling. Abilities As most people in his family he possed the Lava Release which allowed him to manage a solid state of lava. He had a lot of chakra and strength. Was a very fast with the Tantō. A Growing Storm Since Ryo was born, Hiroshi felt he had a debt to him for bringing him into such a vile and violent world. For a long time, Ryo was his only son so Hiroshi consented all his wishes. Without clear limits and firm discipline Ryo's training started two years later than it should had. Ryo was capable but never show great interest in the war and rather play with other kids than attend classes. Akemi warned Hiroshi about Ryo, calling him a growing storm. However, Hiroshi dismissed the warning. As he grew his bad behavior was getting worse. Instead of pranks it was beting what entertained the teenager, then alcoholic drinks and finally women. At this point Hiroshi had no other choice than asume that his son must straighten up his life. This is why a arranged marriage was agreed. Sadly, unlike Hiroshi's expectations, this not only did not teach Ryo the responsibilities of having a family but also gave him power over the clan when Teruo was born. The clan began to suffer the consequences of the negligent acts of its new leader. Many enemy clans saw the conflict in the Terumī clan and did not hesitate to launch repeated attacks in order to destroy them definitively. Akemi ordered to Hiroshi to reestablished his leadership despite Ryo's inheritance rights. This forced Hiroshi to rule the clan until his last day. Trivia *He had a lot of friends. *Like his father, Hiroshi loved flowers and created the wedding tradition in which, during a weeding, the bride and the groom wear a crown of flowers. It's supposed to strengthen the bond between the now united couple. *He had a cat named Bojima. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT